


Silvertongue

by Zanbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Fluff, Gen, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Submissive Asra (The Arcana), Tongues, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: In the three years you’d be gone you picked up a lot of tricks, some things even Asra couldn’t have fathomed being able to do. Lucky he just gets to sit back and enjoy it~
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s the long tongue trick again lmao

“I have a surprise for you, sweetheart,” you purr as you sit behind Asra on the bed and cover his eyes.

You can feel the way he lights up at your touch; the hairs on the back of his neck lifting as pleasure surges through him.

“What is it?” he wonders, not usually one to ask for a surprise to be spoiled, but he’s quick to get suspicious when you start tugging at his robe to come off.

“I’m going to show you. Arms up,” you instruct with a wry smile.

He lifts his arms obediently, just letting you do what you intend to do. He trusts you, but he’s certainly wondering now.

“Oh, um… wait, really?” he stutters, his cheeks flushing when you gently push on his lower back to guide him into a puppy pose.

“Really,” you assure, that sensuality to your tone resolute.

“O-okay,” the flustered magician agrees, a small smile of confidence shaping his lips as he decides to have faith.

“There’s a good boy, I won’t hurt you,” you promise him. You know he doesn’t think that you will, but it’s worth reassuring him.

“S-so this surprise…?” he murmurs, turning his head a little to try and see what you’re doing.

Your hands suddenly on his ass purposefully pulling his cheeks apart gets a choked squeak out of him, but just as he’s about to say something, you drag your tongue from taint to tail, and Asra goes still; eyes wide.

“It—what is th—it’s long?!” he gasps.

“It’s _magic,”_ you correct, laughter in your tone as you let Asra go when he attempts to turn over to see for himself.

He swallows another squeak and gulps, his face redder than you’ve ever seen it when you stick your tongue out for him and he curiously takes the tip between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it like a tape measure.

“What do you think?” you ask, maintaining that devilish smirk as you invite him to share all those thoughts you can practically _see_ spooling inside his head.

Asra swallows again thickly, seemingly unable to find the right words to even build a sentence. Instead, he just shuffles down onto his back and spreads his legs without a sound, his eyes on you the whole time, even when he reaches under to hold his buttocks apart and show off his hole to you.

You’re surprised by his boldness, and your eyes widen a little as you give a minute jerk of your head. Asra isn’t usually so… wanton… but actually, it suits him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he finally manages to say, “p-please carry on with what you were going to do…”

He flashes you a familiar smile as he finds his bearings again, and you laugh lightly with a shake of your head, endeared by him endlessly.

“Relax for me, little love,” you whisper with a flick of your tongue, holding the backs of his thighs as you duck down between them.

“Mh~ Oh, that’s…” he lets the remark die, resting his index finger along his cupid’s bow instead.

You watch every reaction on his face, too; admiring his beautiful, regal features as he stifles soft whimpers and little hitches of his brow as you wind your long tongue inside him, seeking the spot just a little ways in beneath his bladder.

You know when you’ve found it, because his eyes fly open, and a hand shoots out to rest rather imploringly at the back of your head.

“Ooh, that’s it,” Asra directs you, sweat glistening on his chest and in the dips of his collar bones as his other hand leaves his lips and joins the first, sinking into your hair. “Ah!” he cries, wincing when he feels the pinch in his pelvis.

The only desire you have right now is to be able to praise him at the same time; offering him your usual words of gentle encouragement and approval while you make him come undone.

“Ah, please!” Asra implores, his fingers trembling at your temples now as he climbs toward his climax.

Like drawing back and releasing a whip, you send your tongue rippling, each curve bumping against his prostate until poor Asra is at the point of sheer breathlessness and cumming with an expression that you’ve never told him he makes, purely because he’d be mortified if he knew.

“Good job, Asra~” you croon, winding your tongue back in and dropping the glamour once he’s well past cumming and his cock is lying limp against his belly, drooling just like he is.

“Where did you learn to do that?!” Asra gasps, the gift of speech finally returning to him as he struggles to get his vision to focus.

You let out a long, sinuous hush as you rub his heaving chest to help him breathe. “I’ve been gone a while,” you then point out, “you think I wasn’t practising my magic _everywhere?”_

There’s a brief pang of jealously at the prospect of anyone else getting to feel your loving hands on them, but true to his good-nature, Asra disregards the thought, and thinks more on how wonderful it is just to have you back.

“Amazing,” he sighs, “…you’re amazing.”


End file.
